


Why my life is hard rn

by marvelatmymajesty



Series: Me Avenging my Emotions [2]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018)
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, Just putting this out here, idk - Freeform, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelatmymajesty/pseuds/marvelatmymajesty
Summary: Why it’s so hard to do anything related to Infinity War rnPLEASE READ





	Why my life is hard rn

Imma just say this: It is ridiculously hard to write literally _anything_ even related to Marvel right now. 

I mean, think about it. You see this amazing movie, right? You cry, break some stuff, and try and think of stuff to write to cope with the losses. 

And then you realize, that the destruction was so complete, so total, that there are no loopholes that are %100 valid. The few loopholes that there are aren’t available to write about because they are things like “oh, Tom Holland still has two more Spider-Man movies, remember?” Because, the people in that world have no idea who ‘Tom Holland’ even _is_.  

So then you just recreate a beautiful scene (like I did) from someone’s perspective. Or maybe you change who dies and who survives. Or maybe you spin a tale about how _Suprise! Nobody’s dead, they’re just all in the soul stone! Even though a new movie is coming out only like twelve months from now, and all my theories will be wrong, it’s cool._

But I mean, really, there’s not much to write. The few things that you can write have already been written at least twenty times by twenty different people. Doesn’t stop you from reading those fics, but like, still. :/ 

Even the fics that you started before Infinity War have lost their meaning, you know? Like, your character that you’re working with is dead, what’s the point? 

(That won’t stop me from working on it, don’t worry) 

.... I guess the point I’m trying to make here, is that it’s just hard to do stuff right now, knowing that all your characters are dead, and the ones who survived are in as much pain as you. So, if you’ve read like a bajillion different fics that all depict the same thing, don’t get too angry. It’s hard to come up with material under these circumstances. 

 

As always, love you guys. Have a nice day, thanks for letting me rant. 

~Pete


End file.
